Harry Potter y la Orden que me dió la gana
by Lyra Lovegood
Summary: Gran relato de intriga y pasión sobre la llegada del Señor Oscuro a Hogwarts. Es coña eh? xD
1. Encuentros en el tercer desfase

Era una noche de tormenta, los rayos restallaban sobre la tierra en Hogwarts

**Encuentros en el tercer desfase**

Era una noche de tormenta, los rayos restallaban sobre la tierra en Hogwarts. El viento chocaba contra las ventanas y la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, y de repente un relámpago iluminó el salón principal, y con el sonido del trueno las puertas se abrieron de golpe dejando a la vista la inquietante silueta de un extraño visitante.

- ¡Saludad al Señor oscuro! – dijo una voz ronca y desinhibida. - ¡Más fuerte, más grande, y sin anuncios!

El profesor Snape, que pasaba por el recibidor vigilando que los alumnos no paseasen fuera de las horas debidas, se sobresaltó ante la intromisión del extraño y se dirigió a él con expresión furibunda y seria dispuesto a expulsarlo inmediatamente del castillo.

Empuñando su varita lanzó una maldición hacia el recién llegado, que sin tomarse molestia en esquivarla o evitarla permitió que esta chocase contra su pecho sin causarle efecto alguno.

- ¡Joder, qué mal está el servicio! – dijo sorprendido el extraño - ¡Botones, mis maletas por favor! – le dijo dirigiéndose al profesor Snape.

A Severus Snape se le cambió la cara al observar el efecto de su poderosa maldición, e inmediatamente comenzó a lanzar conjuros de manera desesperada, a la vez que llamaba a gritos a todos los profesores. En menos de un minuto todos los profesores se encontraban a su lado intentando controlar al intruso. La profesora Sinistra gritó:

- ¡No hay manera de controlarlo!

El extraño siguió avanzando con paso firme, casi robótico, mientras apuntaba a Snape con la punta de su dedo índice diciendo:

- Matar… a John… Connor…

Los profesores quedaron petrificados al instante, sin saber como actuar ante esa amenaza. En ese instante el profesor Dumbledore aparecía corriendo por las escaleras mientras se colocaba bien la túnica. Todo el mundo quedó expectante mirandolo, y él, con un hábil manejo de varita lanzó una maldición que hizo retumbar el castillo entero. Tras la cortina de humo que dejó el choque de la maldición nadie esperaba encontrar la figura sacudiéndose el polvo de encima y tosiendo.

- ¿Es que nadie va a coger mis maletas de una vez?

El profesor Dumbledore se abrió camino entre sus profesores y se dispuso a dialogar con el extraño:

- ¿Seria tan amable de decirme quien es usted? – dijo en un tono que pretendía ser tranquilo.

- Yo El Señor oscuro, ¿y usted es Gandalf? – respondió con tranquilidad

- Mi nombre, querido amigo, es Albus Dumbledore, y me gustaría saber que desea usted de este castillo, ya que aparentemente ha venido solo y bien armado.

- Dominar el mundo – dijo con solemnidad – No hace falta ser muy listo para saber que pretende el Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Y espera encontrar algo que le sirva de ayuda en este lugar?

- No, he visto este castillo y me ha gustado, me lo voy a quedar. Además he hecho buenas migas con el botones.

- Esto es un colegio, no una vivienda, así que le invito a salir de aquí de una manera razonable, los aurores están de camino.

- ¡NO OSES CONTRADECIR AL SEÑOR OSCURO! – gritó el supuesto Señor Oscuro.

- Como usted quiera, pero debo informarle de que centenares de aurores se están desplazando ahora mismo hacia aquí para llevárselo por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¡Botones por favor, llévese a este lunático! ¡Y lléveme a mi dormitorio! – dijo señalando a Snape.

Dumbledore chascó los dedos e hizo aparecer una cortina de denso humo, inmediatamente el Señor Oscuro se vio rodeado por una jaula mágica. El intruso, al verse rodeado, se acercó lentamente a una de las rejas, y levantándola con su mano hizo un enorme agujero por el que pasó sin problemas. Cuando estuvo fuera miró a su alrededor y observó que los profesores habían desaparecido, y Dumbledore se encontraba mirándolo fijamente, estupefacto.

El Señor Oscuro empezó a subir las escaleras, y en el tercer peldaño desapareció.

Dumbledore puso a trabajar a todos los profesores para encontrarlo por grupos, ya que se trataba de un individuo de un gran poder interno, aunque por su forma de actuar no parecía ser consciente de eso.

El director comenzó a buscar por su despacho, empezó a rebuscar sin obtener ningún resultado, hasta que llegó a sus habitaciones, encontrándose al intruso arropado en su cama rodeado de botellas de cerveza vacías. A su lado se encontraba un post-it, que al cogerlo pudo leer "Tú a dormir al palo, viejo chocho". Al contacto con el papel Dumbledore sintió una sensación extraña, una magia antigua y poderosa que le obligaba a hacer lo que el papel decía, así que se arremangó la túnica, apartó al Fenix y se subió al palo a dormir escondiendo su cabeza bajo el brazo.

A la mañana siguiente el extraño bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar con los demás profesores. Sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y refiriéndose a la profesora McGonnagal dijo:

- Camarera, dos huevos revueltos y un café. – mientras se sentaba leyendo el Profeta deportivo.

Dumbledore bajó a desayunar también, esperando que lo de ayer fuese solo un mal sueño, pero se encontró al extraño sentado en su sitio, con los pies encima de la mesa leyendo la prensa.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí todavía y que ha pasado con lo aurores? - preguntó horrorizado.

- ¡Ah, los autores! – dijo mientras masticaba los huevos revueltos – les dejé anoche una nota…

Dumbledore se sentó a su lado, en donde apareció un plato con su desayuno. McGonnagal lo miraba desde lejos con expresión asustada e intrigada ante la presencia del intruso que permanecía inmutable comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

- Oye Gandalf, ¿me puedes pasar la sal? – preguntó el extraño mientras seguía comiendo.

- Si me permite el atrevimiento… ¿Cuánto tiempo desea quedarse en este castillo? – preguntó Dumbledore con cortesía.

- Pss… unos años – dijo mientras hacía cálculo con los dedos – ¿Por qué? ¿Andáis escasos de sitio?

Dumbledore lo miró con expresión seria e indignada, mientras Severus Snape contenía con poco éxito un ataque de cólera repentina y el resto del claustro contemplaba alucinados y asustados la extraña escena.

-Si eso echamos al botones que no trabaja nada- dijo el intruso en confianza al viejo mago- además yo como poquito y no doy mucho jaleo.

En ese instante Snape se levantó soltando maldiciones a gritos mientras tiraba al suelo los platos que había a su alrededor, arrojó la silla y se marchó a grandes zancadas del Gran Comedor, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe tras su paso mientras gritaba:

- ¡¡…Maldito Ser Oscuro, y maldita panda de incompetentes, incapaces de controlar a un idiota como ese…!!

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del castillo y apareció…


	2. Nuevo curso, nuevo Señor Oscuro

Un nuevo curso, un nuevo señor oscuro

**Un nuevo curso, un nuevo señor oscuro**

Por los bosques que rodeaban a la Escuela de Hogwarts una escoba surcaba el cielo y sobre ella volaba la flamante y conocida investigadora Indira Blackmoon, recientemente nombrada profesora de "Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas" en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Volaba por las afueras de Londres a la par que el tren que conducía a los alumnos de vuelta a las clases, y su primera sorpresa fue al encontrarse un Cartel que decía lo siguiente;

"CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS. 400KM  
PROPIEDAD DEL SEÑOR OSCURO

AVISAR AL BOTONES AL LLEGAR"

Aceleró la marcha dispuesta a averiguar que estaba pasando en la escuela. Aterrizó en la puerta del Castillo y subió con paso relajado sintiendo leve nostalgia de sus tiempos de alumna y se dirigió a unos cuadros.

-Disculpadme…- dijo con voz cortes y educada- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Director?

-Se encuentra en el Gran Comedor intentando deshacerse del "inquilino"- Le respondió uno de los cuadros con un deje de sarcasmo.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del Gran Comedor, y encontró frente a ella la dantesca escena. Un extraño hombre se hallaba sentado en la silla del director leyendo la prensa con los pies encima de la mesa, rodeado por el Profesor Dumbledore y otros profesores. Indira se acerco hacía el extraño y le tendió la mano.

-Soy Indira Blackmoon, la nueva profesora de…-dijo la mujer hasta que fue interrumpida por el extraño.

-¿Cómo es posible esto, Gandalf?...-dijo el extraño ser dirigiéndose a Dumbledore e interrumpiendo a la recién llegada - ¿Has contratado una nueva profesora sin consultarme? ¿Sin consultarme a mí? ¿Al Señor Oscuro?

Dumbledore miró a la recién llegada y se encogió de hombros, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos habían desaparecido de la vista de los presentes y el extraño visitante que chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y se acarició pensativo el mentón. Se dirigió hacia la profesora McGonagall profundamente enfadado.

-¿A ver que hago yo ahora para pasar la tarde?- dijo el extraño con un solemne enfado.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore y la profesora Blackmoon habían aparecido en una sala recóndita de Hogwarts, en donde el director estaba seguro de que el sujeto no podría llegar… o mejor dicho, no lograría acertar. Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los pupitres antiguos y en desuso que había, e invitó a que la profesora hiciese lo mismo.

- Parece ser que hemos topado con un gran problema, profesora Blackmoon. – Dijo Dumbledore con gravedad – El sujeto que acaba usted de ver es un intruso en este castillo.

- ¿Por qué no ha sido expulsado de inmediato? – preguntó Indira sorprendida

- A eso voy, profesora… es imposible tocarle ni un solo pelo de su cabeza. Hemos probado todo tipo de conjuros y hechizos. Hasta el profesor Snape ha intentado envenenarlo esta mañana a la hora del desayuno, pero ahí lo ve, más sano que una manzana. Tendría que haber visto el enfado de Snape después de todo eso…

- La situación es horrible según veo, ¿pero qué demonios se propone?

- Según tenemos entendido sus deseos son vivir aquí… por lo demás no tenemos ni la menor idea… por lo menos hasta que él desee revelárnoslo.

- Es un ser superior… ¿pero de que tipo?, ¿qué raza?

- Lo intento estudiar en mis momentos de tranquilidad… pero por ahora no he tenido resultado alguno – dijo Dumbledore con mucha seriedad – espero que para la llegada de nuestros alumnos esté todo arreglado.

- Tardarán en llegar, adelanté al tren cuando aún estaba saliendo de Londres.

- Veamos que podemos hacer, querida Indira – dijo levantándose de su asiento, y juntos desaparecieron de la estancia dejándola en la misma penumbra con la que la habían encontrado.

Cuando ambos volvieron por los pasillos del Castillo, un sonido de trompetas les sobresaltó, y mucho mayor fue la sorpresa al encontrarse la esperpéntica escena que estaba aconteciendo Hogwarts. El extraño marchaba a la cabeza acompañado de una trompeta y un bombo que tocaban solos una de marcha de desfile y detrás les seguían los profesores del colegio formando cuan majorettes, desfilaban detrás del intruso al son de la trompeta y el bombo. Al verse frente a los sobresaltados profesores, el extraño desvío la marcha por un pasillo perpendicular al que recorría y pasó frente a ellos saludándolos efusivamente con la mano.

- La situación empeora, profesora. No creo que a nuestro claustro le haga mucha gracia esto cuando vuelva a la normalidad. Aún queda por llegar el profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras... el profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, aunque no aguardo muchas esperanzas en él, por no decir ninguna… pero supongo que nos hará ganar tiempo.

- Si puedo hacer algo… - comenzó al profesora Blackmoon

- Por ahora solo podemos esperar una respuesta, sino tendremos que cerrar el colegio… - dijo el director. En ese mismo instante un post-it apareció en su mano izquierda, que decía con letra clara: "No cierres el colegio, Gandalf", a lo que Dumbledore levantó la mirada y dijo – aunque creo que no será necesario tomar una medida tan extrema, podremos controlarlo.

En ese mismo instante aparecía una fila de profesores haciendo una conga, con Snape a la cabeza, mientras que el extraño los animaba a ir más y más rápido. Indira bajó la cabeza con resignación.

-Vamos Gandalf y la Nueva uniros a la Conga- a lo que los dos profesores que permanecían medianamente serios respondieron uniéndose y mientras la conga se alejaba por los pasillos el extraño se fue alejando de ellos con disimulo- Así me gusta con alegría, vamos hasta el Gran Comedor…mira que tarde es, necesito un trago.

Y se marchó caminando por los pasillos, encontrando un barril de cerveza a su paso y una jarra bien fresca y grande, se alejo y se encaminó hacía el dormitorio de Dumbledore para irse arreglando para cuando llegaran los alumnos que no tardarían en aparecer.


	3. La Casa Regente de Hogwarts

La Casa regente de Hogwarts

**La Casa regente de Hogwarts**

El curso comenzaba un año más, los alumnos bajaban ansiosos del tren procedente de King Cross para volver a pisar los terrenos de Hogwarts, se peleaban por coger un carro tirado por fuerzas invisibles. Muy a lo lejos se podía divisar los faros de un coche surcando las estrellas, pero a ningún alumno le preocupaba mucho en ese momento mirar al cielo, el castillo de Hogwarts se veía imponente a lo lejos, acogedor. Muchos de ellos habían regresado de nuevo a su hogar.

Todos se preguntaban cual sería el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de este año, ya que la negra tradición que lleva esa asignatura hace que todos los profesores que la enseñen acaben muertos, o algo peor.

Al atravesar la enorme puerta principal pasaron todos en fila hacia el Gran Comedor, que al entrar encontraron bastante más vacío que de costumbre. La mesa de los profesores se encontraba con numerosos huecos, entre ellos el del profesor Dumbledore, lo cual hizo pensar a los alumnos que algo raro sucedía, pues jamás habían llegado tarde tantos profesores a la ceremonia de iniciación.

Los alumnos antiguos comenzaron a tomar asiento, y cuando la gran mayoría estaban ya en su sitio se apagaron todas las luces, dejando como única iluminación el techo estrellado. La gente empezó a alarmarse, pero antes de que cundiera el pánico la luz de un foco iluminó un rincón, y una figura con sombrero de bruja emergió de la oscuridad. Era la profesora McGonagall con un micrófono en la mano, parecía concentrada en lo que iba a empezar. Otro foco salió de la nada iluminando otra figura con la cabeza inclinada, era el profesor Dumbledore con una guitarra en la mano, y por último un único foco que iluminaba dos grandes pianos eléctricos, y la melena negra de Snape lo ocultaba en su gran concentración. A su lado estaba una mujer que nadie conocía, con una pandereta en la mano.

La música empezó a tocar: "Colgado del cielo, por doce cipreses, doce apóstoles de verde velan doce meses…" a cada golpe de teclado Snape movía su melena de un lado a otro, y Dumbledore lucía su gran habilidad con los dedos haciendo sonar la guitarra eléctrica que llevaba en las manos.

Este no era un concierto común, nadie gritaba, nadie cantaba, simplemente escuchaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. En la penumbra se veía otra figura, un hombre alto, que movía las manos de un lado a otro al son de la música. Un chico de Ravenclaw dijo en voz baja:

- ¡Mirad, está dirigiendo a los profesores!

Y era cierto, el hombre estaba dirigiendo al grupo de profesores. Cuando sus manos pararon los focos se apagaron, apareciendo otro que lo iluminaba exclusivamente a él.

- Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts – comenzó el nuevo personaje – soy vuestro nuevo amo y señor, el Señor Oscuro. – Dijo el intruso – y junto a mi socio Gandalf soy el nuevo director de este centro. Os preguntareis, y creo que haréis bien en preguntarlo… ¿quedan ganchitos en la cocina? La respuesta es: hay para todos, menos para el irlandés borracho de Gryffindor. Y ahora os dejo con vuestro subdirector Gandalf.

Dumbledore subió muy aturdido al atril, y sosteniéndose como pudo comenzó el típico discurso de todos los años, presentando a dos nuevos profesores.

- Y demos un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Indira Blackmoon, profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y a Gilderoy Lockhart, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al terminar esta frase ocurrieron varias cosas: las chicas aplaudieron de manera fervorosa, gritando. Y el intruso se levantó, haciendo callar a todos los alumnos de inmediato.

- Y ahora para acabar esta velada de recepción he de comunicaros la siguiente novedad: Habrá una nueva casa en Hogwarts – dijo el extraño causando gran expectación entre los presentes – Ante ustedes la nueva casa de Whooperplaf.

Al chasqueo de sus dedos la decoración de la casa cambió, desplegando grandes banderas negras adornadas por un blasón plateado en el que figuraba una hamburguesa plateada con queso dorado, acompañada del nombre de la nueva casa: Whooperplaf.

- Y ahora ya os podéis ir a dormir – dijo el extraño a la vez que desaparecía de repente.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de primer curso cumplían la formalidad de pasar por el sombrero para que se les asignase casa, muchos de ellos salían contradecidos y otros contentos por la casa asignada aunque cabe decir que los primeros eran más que los segundos.

-Whooperplaf- gritó el sombrero y la joven sentada en el taburete miraba con asombro al profesor Dumbledore, el cual se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

De súbito, la profesora McGonagall apareció en el despacho del director de Hogwarts con expresión seria e indignada. Ambos se apartaron un poco de los alumnos que aguardaban para que se les asignase a una casa y se dispusieron a hablar.

-Albus esto es alarmante- dijo la bruja con expresión seria- ese loco se esta haciendo con el control, ya van 15 alumnos de 17 que entran a su casa….creo que ha amañando el sombrero

-¡Oh vamos! Minerva, es imposible que alguien haga eso- dijo el viejo profesor- Aunque sea tan poderoso como parece, el sombrero es un objeto mayor que él y nadie puede alterarlo…ni siquiera yo o el mismísimo Voldemort.

Mientras tanto los alumnos seguían siendo asignados a Whooperplaf excepto los más feos o los menos inteligentes. Este año era el peor año de admisión de alumnos en las cuatro casas desde tiempos inmemoriales, solo un alumno nuevo para cada casa y de mientras Whooperplaf se llevaba toda la promoción al completo.

-Comienza la fase dos de mi plan- dijo el intruso frotándose las manos sentado en un trono rojizo y con los pies apoyados sobre la espalda de Snape- ¡Botones! Tráeme mis zapatillas y mi batín, es hora de empezar a dar clases.


	4. Empiezan las clases

Empiezan las clases

**Empiezan las clases**

Los alumnos accedían en ordenado tropel hacía sus aulas para iniciar el primer día de clase. Para los alumnos de segundo año, el curso empezaría con la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscurasque este año sería impartida por el famoso Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Saludos clase, empezaremos por algo sencillo de controlar- Dijo el profesor Lockhart con su tono pomposo acaparando los suspiros de algunas alumnas- Como son los inofensivos Duendecillos de Cornuall…

-¡¡Eso es Mentira!!- Grito una voz a la par que las puertas se abrían de par en par de una patada, apareciendo tras ellas el Señor Oscuro y causando el asombro y expectación de los alumnos- ¡¡Yo no soy tu padre!!...¿ha quedado realista?...Bueno continuad a lo vuestro.

Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla buscando posturas y expresiones adecuada, vestido con un batín de seda de color púrpura y chalina azul oscuro. El profesor Lockhart se propuso continuar con su clase y arremolinó a los alumnos en torno a él mientras daba unas últimas instrucciones.

-Esta bien chicos, varitas listas antes de que los suelte- dijo acercándose a las jaulas que temblaban de forma inquietante con los duendecillos dentro- preparaos porque…

-¡¡Detente, Insensato!!...- Interrumpió de nuevo el extraño causando un pequeño murmullo en el aula y un deje de inseguridad que recorrió las mentes de los alumnos más torpes- ¿Acaso ignoras el peligro?...loco descerebrado…¿sabes las imágenes que nos perderíamos sino grabamos esto?

De mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil y grababa todo con expectación, mirando con impaciencia las caras de los alumnos. Lockhart se dispuso a soltar a las bestias mágicas y estas salieron alborotadas causando grandes molestias y destrozos en el aula pero sin acercarse al Señor Oscuro, que seguía grabando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Parece que madrugar para pinchar con un palo a los duendecillos ha merecido la pena- dijo el extraño personaje mientras grababa todo- Sonríe Neville, sonríe.

El pobre Neville pataleaba mientras dos duendecillos lo levantaban en vilo de las orejas, y ciertamente, no andaba para sonrisas. La clase se estaba desmadrando y solo los quejidos de los alumnos que eran martirizados por los duendecillos acallaban la risa maligna del Señor Oscuro. El profesor Lockhart salió espantado del aula, pero siempre hay alguien que esta dispuesto a fastidiar.

-Inmovilus…- dijo la voz autoritaria y chillona de una alumna de Griffindor que detuvo a los duendecillos, mientras esta se quedaba de pie esperando una medalla o algo por el estilo.

-¡¡Oh, Genial!!...Ya llego la aguafiestas ¿por cierto eres familia del botones?- dijo el personaje con los brazos en jarra y mirando enojado a la niña- ¿o simplemente usáis el mismo champú?

El Señor Oscuro se fue refunfuñando por los pasillos del colegio sin encontrarse a nadie a su paso. Al volver la esquina una barba blanca surgió, y tras ella se encontraba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que paseaba para comprobar que todo iba bien el primer día de clase.

- Buenos días señor, hace un buen día para empezar el curso ¿verdad?.- le dijo Dumbledore con resignada cortesía al extraño.

- Por supuesto Gandalf.- dijo con indiferencia el extraño.

- Usted… ¿de donde viene exactamente?

- De todas partes y de ningún sitio…

- ¿Y donde fue el último lugar donde estuvo?

- En la Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- dijo sonriente el extraño.-

- No, yo me refiero al lugar anterior a este castillo

- Uhm… pues en un coche.- dijo pensativo.

Dumbledore también se quedó un tanto pensativo, y despidiéndose se iba perdiendo por el pasillo.

- ¡¡Detente Gandalf!! ¿Acaso un director y un subdirector no pueden tener una agradable charla sobre como mejorar este hotel?

Dumbledore sonrió ante este comentario, de todas formas se tenía que conformar con tan extraña presencia, y pensaba que al dialogar con él quizás descubriese sus verdaderas intenciones. Por su parte, el extraño se dio la vuelta y encogiéndose de hombros se fue por los pasillos.

-Bueno, ya buscaré por donde seguir divirtiéndome…-dijo a la par que se recolocaba el pelo y se ajustaba el batín- ¡¡Botones!!...!!Botones¡¡….que mal esta el servicio…

Su silueta se perdía a lo lejos por los pasillos ajena a las miradas de incredulidad, admiración, temor y alguna que otra de pánico que le observaban a su paso. El extraño había sembrado un caos de emociones y pensamientos encontrados por el colegio, mientras en el exterior todos seguían ajenos a lo que acontecía en Hogwarts.

-Harry ¿Qué piensas de ese extraño?...-dijo la señorita Granger- Es muy raro que todavía siga aquí y nadie haga nada….

-A mi me parece un tipo simpático- Interrumpió Ron Weasly- Es muy estrafalario y…

-Ron, te llamó Irlandés Borracho de Griffindor- le indicó Hermione haciéndole ver que tenía poca gracia, mientras recordaba lo que le dijo durante la clase - ¿crees que puede ser obra de quien tu ya sabes?

-No lo se, Hermione-dijo Harry tras una larga pausa- Es poderoso, sin duda y Dumbledore y Snape se ven frustrados ante él…Pero si es obra de Voldemort ¿Qué finalidad tiene?...no lo tengo claro

La Noche parecía desagradable en el exterior y todos se disponían ya a acostarse, cuando una sombra surgió de entre las cortinas y se encamino hacía la puerta.

- Krusty-burger con queso y un krusty-batido- dijo una voz mientras la puerta secreta se abría, a pesar de no ser la contraseña- Yo tampoco lo se Harry Esputo, yo tampoco…


End file.
